The Poet
by AizumiMizore-YAOI
Summary: Goenji se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Fubuki y quien sabe tal vez de un talento que ni el se creía posible... Lo se pésimo Summary! -Songfic Yaoi GoenjixFubuki-


**Bueno etto...hola soy nueva en esto de los fanfincs, y bueno este es el primero que ago (obligatoriamente¬¬)**

**gracias a una apuesta que perdi ._.U, y me han obligado a subirlo ,**

**sin mas que decir el (horror de..)Finc**

_**EL POETA**_

Naci para amarte

Yo te daría lo que quieras

Mi corazón, mi vida entera

Tú pide que yo te voy a complacer.

**_(POV Goenji)_**

**_Nací unido a ti, un hilo nos unía desde antes de nacer, este mismo me unirá a ti asta el final, la única razón de haber nacido eres tu, ya que yo naci para amarte. Por ti yo daría mi vida sin importarme lo demás, daría lo que fuera por verte sonreír, me gustaría que fueras mío._**

Quiero recordarte

Que yo soy tuyo cuando quieras

Que yo te amo a mi manera

Quisiera que algún día fueras mi mujer

_**Solo quiero decirte, que yo estaré aquí siempre, se que es difícil estar solo, yo soy tulló cuando quieras, cuando me necesites, ¡Aquí estoy!, nunca lo olvides. Soy celoso, lo se, puedo ser frio a beses, he incluso puédelo parecer que no me importas, pero así soy yo. Me gustaría abrasarte y tenerte entre mis brazos y nunca soltarte, llenarte de regalos y besos consentirte como a un príncipe…mi príncipe, para que nunca te falte nada.**_

Y así juntos poder algún día

Vivir la alegría

De darnos placer

La razón de esta sutil melodía

De una poesía que te quise hacer

_**Espero que algún día, podamos estar juntos, como en los cuentos de hadas y vivir "felices para siempre", besarnos sin importar lo que el resto del mundo piense, abrasarte y nunca soltarte, acariciarte y escucharte gemir mi nombre. Esa sonrisa que me ase soñar, debes en cuando , escribo pequeñas rimas, no muy buenas debo decir, intentando hacer un poema que diga todas tus virtudes, pero no logro encontrar las palabras que te describan, ya que eres simplemente perfecto y único.**_

Por ti me he vuelto un poeta

Hago rimas en mi vieja libreta

Miro al cielo esperando un cometa

Para pedirle un deseo y es que te traiga hasta aquí

_**En mi siento miles de emociones, cada una escrita en una libreta.**_

_**Cada noche me acerco a la ventana de mi habitación y le pregunto a la luna "¿algún día tendré el suficiente valor de decirle lo que siento por el?", y le pido a las estrellas que te traigan a mi ; cada vez que te veo sonreír me siento feliz, siento un cosquilleo en mi interior, mi corazón late fuertemente, tomo mi librete y comienzo a escribir algunas rimas y poemas; en este tiempo me e convertido en un gran poeta y es gracias a ti solo con verte feliz ,me haces sentir la persona mas afortunada del universo.**_

Por ti me he vuelto un poeta

Ya yo tengo mil hojas repletas

Un armario de páginas completas

Que escribo cuando te veo y eso me hace feliz

_**Me gustaría convertirme en parte de tu corazón , tu me gustas y no lo niego ni me arrepiento de ello , no me da vergüenza decirlo "¡Te amo Shirou Fubuki !", pero temo que no me correspondas; ya llevo mas de 1000 hojas completas y un armario repleto de libretas y cuadernos, con miles de poemas en ellos , simplemente no lo puedo evitar, con solo voltear a verte siento la necesidad de escribir todas aquellas palabras que no tengo el valor de decirte, por ti yo me he vuelto un poeta. Se que algún día te diré todo lo que eh escrito, por que cada palabra te describe a ti**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o

Hoy me he decidido, voy a decirte todo lo que ciento por ti , es un buen momento para declararme después de todo es 14 de Febrero.

Me acercó a ti, te encuentras debajo de un árbol de cerezo, el viento empieza a soplar y algunos pétalos de las flores caen sobre ti, para mi es una vista sumamente hermosa.

Me acercó cada vez mas a ti, tú tientes los ojos serrados sintiendo la brisa, me encontraba frente a ti…

**Fubuki…-**te llame, tu solo diste un pequeño brinco por el susto, no te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia **- ¿He?! , ha Goenji-Kun, hola…-**me contestaste con esa sonrisa tan característica en ti…esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco y ese sonrojó te hace ver adorable, como a un ángel, mi ángel de nieve…

**Fubuki… necesitó decirte algo- ** estaba nervioso, no sabia cual seria tu respuesta, ni tu reacción, temía que no me quisieras volver a hablar después de esto **– ¿He? ¿Que sucede Goenji-kun?-**preguntaste tan inocentemente, te veías muy lindo de esa manera**- Es que…y-yo…bueno, etto…- **estaba sumamente nervioso, las palabras no salían de mi boca, tu solo te me quedabas viendo extrañado**-¿te pasa algo?-**ya no había vuelta atrás se que esto podía costarme tu amistad …pero este dolor, de tenerte tan cerca , pero a la vez tan lejos era horrible**-Fubuki …t-te a…amo…-**dije casi en un susurro ,no lo soportaba quería abrasarte ,besarte , que fueras solo mío…**-¿Q-que?!- **suspire , tome aire y…**-Shirou Fubuki…TE AMO!-**ya no lo soporte mas y lo grite tan fuerte que pensé que mi garganta se había desgarrado **– lo ciento yo…simplemente ya no lo soportaba mas, se que no me correspondes, pero… te pido que al menos podamos seguir siendo amigos…-**el dolor en mi pecho era horrible, decidí irme ,te veías avergonzado , tal vez yo te estaba avergonzando , era mejor que me fuera**- bueno…adiós…Shirou-**estaba dispuesto a irme pero algo me detuvo sentí como me tomaba de mi camiseta, me di la vuelta y te observe , tenias la cabeza gacha y con una mano me sostenías impidiendo que me fuera, te veías tan vulnerable de esa manera, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría **–Goenji-kun… yo no quiero ser nunca mas tu amigo…-**levantaste tu cabeza , tu rostro se veía muy frio y serio, tus ojos me penetraron, nos miramos fijamente asta casi perderme en esos orbes grises que tanto amo**- no quiero ser nunca mas tu amigo… por que quiero ser algo mas… ya que yo…también te amo…-**al terminar de decir eso tu cara adopto un sonrojo algo mayor que el anterior , no lo aguante mas, te tome del brazo y de un jalón algo brusco te acerqué a mi y te bese, tu colocaste tus brazos en mi cuello y yo en tu espalda abrasándote, poco a poco los fui bajando asta ponerlos en tu cintura , después de todo fue un final feliz, o tal vez no un final , si no un comienzo , nuestro comienzo…

(Fin POV Goenji)

- 3 semanas después -

**-¿Y que tal te fue , Shuu-Kun?-**pregunto un pequeño y lindo peli-plata a su, ahora, oficial novio**-bueno pues…Gane!-**respondo el mayor**-enserio!-**grito emocionado el peli plata**-si, he, después de todo soy un gran poeta-**dijo con un aire de superioridad el peli-crema**-si, y uno muy tonto-**contesto oji-gris con nerviosismo y una gota anime en la frente** –si pero soy tu tonto, y también celoso-**después de eso los dos comenzaron a reír,

_**(Pov Goenji)**_

_**Luego de mi confesión empecé a tomar más en cuenta este talento talento que ni yo mismo sabia que tenia o creía posible, pero admitámoslo, quien no expresaría sus sentimientos y paciones de tal manera, teniendo una musa como la mía, o debería decir, como el mío. Al fin puedo decir que es mío y me siento muy feliz ya que estoy cerca de él, y no pienso dejarlo nunca…por que lo amo ,lo amo como a nada ni nadie en este mundo , el se ha convertido en una parte muy importante de mi , se a convertido en mi corazón.**_

_**Te amo Shirou Fubuki.**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Fin

**BUAA ! NO ME MAATENNNN! se que me quedo horrible Q-Q**

**si se apiadan de mi, por favor un Review! OwO!**


End file.
